gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers
The Crimson Sun! The Invincible FiveRengers (真っ赤な太陽! 無敵のゴレンジャー Makka na Taiyō! Muteki no Gorenjā) is the first episode of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, as well as the very first episode of Super Sentai. Synopsis When world peace is threatened by the emergence of an international secret society of evil called the , the United Nations sets up an internation peace organization called to combat the threat. This special army is distributed to various parts of the world (designated as "Blocks"). One of the largest "Blocks" is Japan. The "Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders", fearful of this united threat against them, decides to launch a surprise attack against the Japan EAGLE Block and sends five of its most dangerous cyborg operatives to attack Japan's various EAGLE branches. Across Japan the Black Cross Army decimates its targets, killing all those who oppose them. Yet from the ashes of these destroyed bases, five young recruits miraculously survive and vow vengeance. Given a special interlocking "key", the various survivors are summoned to snackshop "Gon", secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Gonpachi. There they are given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa tells them that they are the Secret Squadron "Gorenger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Armed with these battlesuits and other special weapons created by EAGLE scientists, they exact their revenge upon the Kuro Juujigun operatives who killed their comrades and dedicate themselves to crushing the remaining forces of the Black Cross Army and its sinister leader, Black Cross Führer. Plot The franchise begins at the Kanto EAGLE base, where Tsuyoshi Kaijou and his team are practicing soccer. Suddenly, the symbol of the Black Cross Army is thrown into the ball from out of nowhere. As the soccer team examines the symbol, the Black Cross Army, led by Gold Mask, attack and kill the entire soccer team, except Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi sees the building get destroyed. He enters one of the building and finds his injured older brother, who, in his dying breath, tells him about how the Black Cross Army sneak attacked them. Meanwhile, at the Tohoku, Kyushu, Hokaido, and Osaka EAGLE base, the Black Cross Army attack, but one member from each base survives. As the Black Cross Army celebrate the end of EAGLE, Tsuyoshi recruits the survivors, Akira Shinmei, Daita Ooiwa, Peggy Matsuyama, and Kenji Asuka, to the top secret Gorenger HQ on the 2nd floor of the SnackGon restaurant. The team then heads out to rescue a bus of children who were locked in a warehouse with a bomb. Akira and Daita pilot the Variblune and rescue the children before the bomb explodes. The team chase down Gold Mask and transform into the Gorengers; Tsuyoshi transforms into Akarenger, Akira transforms into Aorenger, Daita transforms into Kirenger, Peggy transforms into Momorenger, and Kenji transforms into Midorenger. After the Gorengers defeat the Zolders, Gold Mask tries to escape, but the team destroys him with the Gorenger Storm. Shortly after, the Black Cross Army's leader, the Black Cross Führer, learns about the Gorengers and the episode ends. Trivia This is the episode 1 of the series and franchise Cast *Naoya Makoto as Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Akaranger) *Baku Hatakeyama as Daita Ooiwa (Kiranger) *Lisa Komaki as Peggy Matsuyama (Momoranger) *Yukio Ito as Kenji Asuka (Midoranger) *Hiroshi Miyauchi as Akira Shinmei (Aoranger) *Toshio Takahara as Edogawa Gonpachi (voice) *Eri Kanuma as Yoko Kato (Agent 007) *Megumi Shiragawa as Tomoko Hayashi (Agent 008) *Miki Honda as Haruko Nakamura (Agent 009) *Hiroyuki Konuma as Taro Katou *Mitsuo Ando as Black Cross Führer Trivia Category:Sentai episodes Category:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger